Stormfall
by Ignis Aurum Probat
Summary: Arendelle has always held many secrets. When the King and Queen's ship vanished without a trace, their secrets were buried, waiting to be uncovered. Now, as the world convenes on Arendelle for the Midsummer's Gala, Elsa and Anna come face-to-face with a mysterious stranger that will change everything.
1. Chapter 1: Stormfall

Chapter 1: Stormfall

Before the Great Thaw, before the Eternal Winter, before the coronation, there was a ship. A lone ship that left the port of Arendelle, carrying the King and Queen to destinations unknown. But during their mysterious journey, there was a storm. There was a search. And there was a funeral. Their bodies were never found. Their secrets were buried, deep under the sea. The wreckage of their ship scattered the world over.

The monarchy continued with two sisters, polar opposites and destined for different futures. The loss of both parents impacted them greatly. Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle struggled through the pain, alone, separated by fear and secrets. They struggled to make sense of the tragedy. Anna would spend hours on end talking to the paintings on the wall. Joan, Anna's favourite painting, always gave Anna her sympathy, but never relief from the pain inside. On the other side of the door, Elsa tried desperately to hide her powers, aggravated by her emotional loss. But while Anna had long since come to accept the fact it was an accident, Elsa, now unoccupied with fear and self-loathing, would not.

It was nearly a month after Anna's 19th birthday. Elsa was once again up past midnight. Her study was a mess. Books were strewn across the ground, papers covered her large desk. Elsa herself was a picture of not-so-sophisticated grace. Her normally sparkling eyes were bloodshot and dull. Her signature braid was frayed and tattered. She looked like she had gone to hell and back.

"C'mon!" Elsa shouted. "There has to be something! A destination, time of arrival! They can't have just left us for no reason!" She pounded her head on her desk.

A light, signature knock resounded through Elsa's office. It could only be one person.

Elsa sighed lightly. "Come in Anna."

Elsa did not even look up, too engrossed with the papers in front of her. Anna shyly walked into what she thought was a hurricane zone. She gave the place a once-over with her eyes. Silently, she walked over behind Elsa's chair and started to massage Elsa's tense shoulders.

"Mmm, Anna that feels good." Elsa might be able to conjure ice, but her sister's hands were truly magical. "But you should be sleeping. It's well past midnight"

"I could say the same thing to you, Elsa."

Elsa sighed. She had stayed up for every night for the past couple of weeks, studying the records surrounding her parent's deaths. Elsa resolutely believing that she could find something, anything that would help her understand what happened to them. However, the records were very obscure and trying to decipher them had so far led to no results.

Elsa heard a rustling behind her and turned around questioningly to come face to face with Anna . . . and chocolate! Anna giggled quietly. "You always light up when I bring chocolate to you!"

"Thank you, Anna." Elsa took a huge bite out of the chocolate bar.

"Hey! We were supposed to share! You shouldn't eat too much at once Elsa! You don't want to become like Counsellor Evenstad..." Both visibly cringed at the thought of the enormous, sweaty lug who attended daily court meetings. Anna paused, realizing her mistake. "Not that you will though! You could eat a thousand chocolate bars and still look as fantastic as you do now! In fact, you always look fantastic! Even when your hair is slightly messy and . . . I'll stop talking now!" Anna covered her mouth with both hands as a furious blush overtook her complexion.

Elsa looked back down at her files and smiled at the unintentional compliment, while enjoying the savoury sweet taste of the chocolate. The last couple of months had been a roller coaster ride of emotions and feelings for the young monarch. After nearly a decade of isolation, it had been frightening opening up to people. But Anna had been there every step of the way. Together, they grew as individuals, but also a pair as well. Every time, Kristoff asked Anna to go fishing or something like that, Anna always asked if Elsa wanted to come along. Strange feelings overtook her whenever an incident like that occurred. Elsa felt conflicted, but didn't understand why.

"And that's why we have to try curry when the vendors get here! They say it's hotter than a …"

"ANNA!" Elsa's outburst made Anna jump slightly, causing her to feel a momentary twinge of guilt. "I'm sorry, Anna. I've just been really tired and preoccupied with our parents. What were you saying?"

Anna looked straight into Elsa's dull eyes. Despite Elsa's makeup, Anna saw that several dark bags were forming underneath her eyes. "Cmon Elsa. I'll take you to bed. You need rest before the Midsummer's Gala."

Elsa was about to get up, but froze halfway off her seat. Elsa enunciated her next words very carefully. "What. Gala?"

Anna looked at her with a weird expression. "The Midsummer's Gala? It's all Arendelle has been talking about for the last couple of months. How do you **not** know what it is?"

Researching into the past had taken so much out of Elsa's time. It had become an obsession. She had been neglecting her duties as Queen. During her daily court meetings, she was always disinterested; her mind too occupied with thoughts of her parents. As Queen, she was supposed to be responsible for all the happenings in her nation. Putting her head in her hands, Elsa just felt overwhelmed.

A light rain had started to fall on the grounds of Arendelle. But all Anna could hear was the sniffling sounds coming from her sister. Anna watched as tears fell from Elsa's pale cheeks. So she did what any good sister would do. With muscles built from years of horseback riding, Anna picked Elsa up into her arms.

"It'll be okay, Elsa," Anna whispered in Elsa's ear, before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

The castle was dead quiet as Anna carried Elsa back to the Queen's chambers. Elsa had stopped crying and was now gazing at Anna. _She's so beautiful_ , Elsa thought. Now illuminated by cascading moonlight, Elsa could pick out every facet of her sister. The gentle curve of her cheeks. The spattering of those adorable freckles. The love which simply emanated from her every time she looked at Elsa. Anna brightened up every room she walked in, and Elsa felt so blessed to have such an amazing sister.

Eventually, Anna reached the Queen's room. She gently laid Elsa down, and turned to leave, when Elsa's slender hands pulled her back.

"Anna. Can you please stay? Just for a bit?" Elsa asked, with pleading eyes. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

Anna smiled. "Of course." Still wearing her dress, Anna slid underneath the covers, lying side by side with her sister. Their fingertips were lightly touching, bringing smiles to both their faces.

As the gentle rain continued to fall over Arendelle, the two sisters drifted into a peaceful slumber. Neither had slept better in a long time.

* * *

Elsa awoke to the sounds of birds chirping. Blinking away the crust on her eyelids, Elsa's eyes slowly became accustomed to the sunlight flooding through the room. _Anna must not have closed the curtains last night_ , Elsa mused. With that thought, she turned towards her sister. Anna's hair was still in its signature twin pigtails, only slightly frizzy. Elsa had always found the pigtails adorable, even when they were children. Elsa continued to stare at her sister, perfectly content to wait until she woke.

Unfortunately, Anna had always been a late sleeper. After 2 hours of hearing Anna snore quietly, Elsa decided to have some fun. "Pssssst! Anna! Wake up! The sky's awake!" Anna responded with a very unprincess-like snort. Elsa giggled softly. "C'mon Anna. The cooks are serving chocolate crepes today!" The only response from Anna was another snort. Elsa knew she had to take drastic measures.

Swirling her hands, Elsa conjured up 10 ice cubes. Then, promptly shoved them down Anna's dress.

"YOWWWWWW!" Anna leapt straight off the bed onto the hard floor. "COLD COLD COLD!"

Elsa burst into laughter as Anna squirmed on the floor, the ice trapped underneath her dress. Out of sympathy, Elsa dissolved the cubes. Yet, she still smirked as Anna glared at her. "Aww. I'm sorry Anna. I just wanted to wake you for break… well I guess it's lunch now."

Anna continued to pout on the ground. "Apology not accepted. That was mean Elsa."

"Please forgive me Anna. What can I do to make it better?"

Anna turned away to hide the smile slowly creeping onto her face. "Promise me when the gala starts, you'll spend time with me? I know you always get busy with other stuff, but …"

Elsa interrupted her sister. "Of course Anna! I couldn't do it without you! You still haven't told me what it is yet. But I promise Anna."

"Pinky promise?" Anna said, while raising her pinky.

Elsa shook her head tiredly, but with a smile on her face, she agreed, linking their pinkies together.

"YAY! Now let's get some breakfast!" Anna ran off to change into some nicer clothes. "I'll meet you in the dining room in ten minutes!" she cried as she raced out the door.

With the room empty, Elsa was finally free to change out of her dress, now covered in drool marks and wrinkles. She would have to ask Gerda to wash and dry the dress later. Having spent a few hours awake, without eating, Elsa was famished. She chose to forgo putting on an actual dress and instead conjured up one of her signature ice dresses on her way out. Still barefoot, she seamlessly created a pair of sparkling ice heels as she walked down the hall. Elsa continued her brisk walk to the dining hall. Oddly, she didn't run into any servants on the way down. The clicking sounds from her heels resounded against the stone walls. Finally, she ran into Kai right outside the dining hall.

"Ah, Your Majesty! Good afternoon as it is. What can I do for you?" Kai said, with a bow.

"Morning Kai. Can you get the cooks to prepare something for Anna and I? Something with chocolate?"

Kai nodded. "Of course, Your Majesty." He turned to walk away, but Elsa had one more question.

"Kai, do you know where everyone is today? The halls are awfully empty"

"Yes Your Majesty. Most of the staff is helping set up for the Midsummer's Gala"

Elsa cringed inwardly. "Of course. Well, thank you Kai"

"My pleasure, Your Majesty"

Elsa entered the dining hall. It was a vast room with gilded chandeliers dangling loosely from the ceiling. Ornate floor to ceiling windows lined the west wall, so that at sunset, the room was aglow with marvelous displays of light. During balls or parties, the entire room would be filled with large tables, but currently, a lone table and two chairs were the only pieces of furniture in the hall. It felt lonely.

She glided over one of the chairs and sat down and waited. Anna had yet to explain the Midsummer's Gala to her, so she was curious. The last time that many people had been in Arendelle had been for her coronation, and everyone knew that was a disaster. Elsa just hoped that everything would go smoothly this time around.

"WHOOPS. SORRY!"

Elsa heard pots clanging against the stone floors outside. Anna barged into the room, looking sheepish. "Heh, I was running too fast," Anna said as she took the seat across from Elsa.

"You look beautiful," Elsa said. And she was right. Anna was now wearing a light green summer dress that flared out at the hips. It was short; barely reaching her mid thighs, revealing Anna's toned legs. Her hair was in her signature pigtails that flowed loosely around her shoulders. The dress dipped down to Anna's sternum, revealing a slight cleavage. Both girls blushed at Elsa's compliment. Anna looked down and smiled.

"Thank you. You look beautiful too," Anna responded eventually. "So. The Midsummer's Gala… I hope I can explain it well 'cause there's a lot involved."

"Just try your best Anna"

Surprisingly, without too much of her classic rambling, Anna explained. Every 10 years, Arendelle hosted a Midsummer's Gala where the rest of the world convened to celebrate the joys of summer. The kingdom of Arendelle was transformed into an exotic theatre for the world. There were always boatloads of delicacies brought by the most exotic of travellers. Noted dignitaries and royalty would bound around alongside the common folk, enjoying what Arendelle and the world had to offer. There were carnival games and fireworks for two weeks straight. The main attraction was the Royal Tourney where knights from around the globe competed for dominance in sword fighting. Pride and fame along with 10 000 kronor was the reward for winning the tournament.

"I heard Sir Damien of the Shadowlands is one of the favourites this year. Then there's always Simba of Pride Rock. He's always a contender. Did you know the King of Pride Rock has lions as royal pets? That's so cool! I've always wanted a platypus as a pet cause…

The conversation started to drift away from the topic. Elsa was about to say something when the servants brought in the food. For two people, the servants certainly brought a lot of food. Plates of chocolate croissants, chocolate muffins, a pitcher of freshly squeezed juice, and a plethora of fresh fruit. Everything looked delicious. Elsa started salivating.

"WOW," Anna exclaimed. "CHOCOLATE!" She dug in immediately, tearing the pastries with her bare hands. On the opposing spectrum, Elsa picked up her knife and fork delicately picking pieces of cantaloupe and watermelon.

They ate in relative silence, both extremely hungry from skipping breakfast. The sisters devoured the food and soon enough they had finished everything.

"Boy I am so stuffed right now," Anna said, rubbing her stomach. "I couldn't eat another morsel!"

Elsa looked similarly weary. "Me either"

There was a content silence where both sisters just smiled at the peaceful interlude.

Elsa broke the silence with a question. "So when does the Gala start?"

"Tomorrow. July 21"

It got noticeably chilly in the dining hall and Anna shivered. Elsa was trying not to hyperventilate.

"Are you telling me that this huge festival that apparently the whole world attending, starts tomorrow?" Elsa looked on the verge of a panic attack.

"Elsa." Anna looked deep into her sister's cerulean eyes. "Calm down. The Queen doesn't have to do much during the festival. Pretty much just the opening and closing of the Gala."

After Elsa took in a few deep breaths, the temperature returned to normal. "Thank you, Anna. Honestly, I don't know what I would do without you," Elsa said, flashing her a genuine smile.

Anna smiled. "I'm your sister. I'll always be with you."

As they chatted more about the Gala, Elsa realized that she was looking forward to it. Anna was right. She really didn't have to do anything. She was planning to enjoy the next two weeks with her beloved sister. Elsa had been neglecting Anna lately, so she wanted to make it up to her somehow.

"Hey Anna. Do you have any plans today?" Elsa asked.

"No. Why?"

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

* * *

The two sisters spent the entire day in their own winter wonderland, thanks to Elsa's powers. She had conjured up a flurry inside the Royal Ballroom. They had multiple snowball fights (Anna had surprisingly won a lot of them) and built countless snowmen. Elsa completely forgot her worries about the Gala as she drowned herself in the fun atmosphere.

After a particular brutal exhausting snowball fight, both sisters plopped down prone onto the snow.

Anna giggled. "What is it?" Elsa asked. "It's just that you have snow in a weird spot." Elsa looked down, and sure enough, two blobs of snow sat on her dress, right where her nipples would be. Elsa quickly shook it off, blushing furiously, while Anna continued to laugh.

"Hey! It's not nice to laugh at other people!" Elsa said, still embarrassed at the event. It didn't help that her nipples were actually hard. Luckily, Anna had not noticed that particular fact.

"Sorry Elsa. That was just too funny. Perfect placement and everything"

Elsa frowned. "Hey I'm sorry Elsa. Please forgive me," Anna pleaded.

Elsa turned away and smiled. Anna shrieked. Her own nipples were suddenly chilly! "ELSA!" Now it was Elsa's turn to laugh. "Now we are even," she said, mirth in her voice. Anna pouted, but quickly smiled. Anna couldn't stay mad at her sister for long. "Fine, we're even," Anna responded.

"Awwww," Elsa cooed. "Come here, Anna." She wrapped Anna in a hug. "So what do you want to do tomorrow? Opening day and all."

Anna looked pensive. "Actually, I promised I'd walk around the town with Kristoff tomorrow. He promised to show me some of the best vendors."

Elsa felt strange. _Of course, she has her boyfriend. She can't just ignore him for you Elsa_. "Oh. That's fine Anna. I probably have to do perform some queenly duties anyways."

There was a tense silence between them. "So how are things going between you two anyways? Any wedding bells in the future?" Elsa asked jokingly.

Another silence. Elsa was frightened when Anna didn't respond right away. She couldn't fathom her sister getting married so soon. They had just started to reconnect, and the possibility that some man could take her away was startling.

"I think they're going well," Anna finally said. "He says he loves me, but after Hans, I don't know if I'm ready to commit to something so big. What do you think Elsa?"

 _Conceal, don't feel Elsa. Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment. Don't be selfish. Anna clearly likes Kristoff a lot and she's happy with him_. But a little voice in the back of head kept nagging. _She's happy with you too._

Elsa was about to respond, when suddenly a loud horn sounded from outside the castle. The two sisters looked at each other. "What was that?" Elsa asked. "Beats me." Elsa quickly dissolved the snow and ran towards the balconies on the west side, Anna in tow. They both stared in stunned silence at the horizon. Hundreds upon hundreds of ships were converging on Arendelle. Huge frigates flying various flags, trading ships carrying their wares, schooners that sped ahead of the rest of the pack. Elsa could only imagine all the different types of people that would be arriving.

"These next two weeks are sure going to crazy Anna," Elsa commented.

"And I'll be by your side the entire time." Anna wrapped her arm around Elsa's, leaning her head against her older sister's shoulder. The royal duo stood there, intertwined, as the ships sailed closer, and the sun fell across the horizon.

* * *

As day turned to night, and the moonlight fell over the calm seas, one lone ship sailed towards Arendelle.

Two figures stood aboard that ship.

"Are you ready to return sire?" the older gentleman inquired.

The other man, younger and taller was impassive, yet the faintest inkling of a smile emerged on his face.

"It's time to come home"


	2. Chapter 2: Complications

Chapter 2: Complications

It had been a beautiful day when the HMS Skadi descended to the bottom of the sea.

Used by Arendelle's monarchy for generations, the aged ship was weathered, but still in fine condition. It had never been damaged in its century of service. The pinewood was polished so that the surface gleamed in the sunlight. The flag of Arendelle swung proudly from the mast. The sails were all up, driving the ship towards its final destination. Despite the size of the vessel, the number of occupants was low. Twenty crew members, the Captain of the royal vessel, and the two monarchs, King Agdar and Queen Idunn of Arendelle.

Aboard the ship's dining hall, nowhere near as extravagant as the one back in the palace, the King and Queen were talking quietly.

"I don't know about this," Idunn muttered. "I've had a lot of time to think since we left Arendelle, and every time I end up with the same conclusion. This isn't right Agdar."

Agdar sighed impatiently. "We've been over this Idunn. We need a solution and Bjorn has one."

"Abandoning our daughter is not a solution!"

The tension in the room was thick as Agdar tried to appease his wife. "Elsa is out of control Idunn. And you know it. Bjorn will help tremendously. The Morgenstern family has deep ties with Arendelle. I've known Bjorn all my life. I would trust him with my life."

"She's our daughter though Agdar."

"It's for the best"

They both gazed as each other sadly. Suddenly, a loud crack from above startled them out of their reverie. The monarchs looked around in surprise, and with an inkling of fear. Something intangible had pervaded the room. The atmosphere had turned dark and ominous. The hairs on the back of the King's neck were at attention. The Queen almost screamed when Captain Nordstrom entered the room.

Captain Nordstrom was a grizzled sailor with decades of experience. He had fought in the brutal Nordic Wars when he was a teenager; he had seen horrors far beyond his age. He had sailed through typhoons; legend had he fought a sea monster off the coast of Scotland and killed the mighty beast. So when the Captain burst into the room, agitation clear in his posture, the King and Queen knew something terrible was happening.

"Your Majesties, you had better come with me."

The King and Queen followed the Captain from the ship's hull to the upper deck. Oddly, not a soul was in sight as they ascended the stairwell. It truly was the calm before the storm. At the top of the stairwell, a doorway the only thing between them and the outside, the Captain turned to face the couple.

"In my 40 years of sailing, I have never seen a storm emerge so quickly and so fiercely," Nordstrom said gravely. "The crew is doing its best to get us out of the storm, but I make no promises."

"Of course Captain," Agdar responded. He glanced at the door. "Shall we?"

The two men nodded at each other and together, they heaved the wooden door open.

The group emerged into what could only be described as Ragnarök. What had only minutes ago been a clear day had turned into a whirling maelstrom of chaos. Ægir, the Norse god of the sea, was unleashing his wrath upon the HMS Skadi. The main mast had a gigantic gash right through the center. It was a miracle it hadn't snapped yet. The sails were ripped apart by the ungodly winds. Amidst the yells of the crewmen, desperately trying to restore some semblance of order to the ship, the Captain spotted a patch of blue skies.

"There." He pointed in the direction of the oasis. "That is our only hope. This storm will tear us apart within minutes." He began shouting orders at the crew while he steadily made his way to the wheel, the rocking of the boat making the task nigh-impossible.

The King and Queen held each other tightly.

"If we don't make it Agdar, what's going to happen to Elsa?"

The King held his Queen tightly and kissed her gently on the forehead. "We will. I promise."

As the storm raged on, the King prayed that he could keep his promise.

* * *

It was July 21. The first day of the Midsummer's Gala.

The city was already bustling with activity. The merchants and vendors were vicious, jostling for prime position in the city. Despite the early hour, the streets were already starting to fill with people, eager to enjoy the atmosphere and festivities. Children were running from cart to cart while their parents frantically chased them through the busy crowds. Smiles and laughs were abundant in Arendelle.

Its Queen however was giving anything but smiles.

"Elsa! It's one speech. You can just improvise it on the spot! It only has to be a minute!" Anna exclaimed to her frantic older sister.

"Why wasn't I preparing yesterday? I should have written something! I can't just say 'This Gala is open' and leave it at that!" The air around Elsa was chilly and crystals of snow were forming in the air. Elsa started to mumble to herself, probably about her impending speech.

Anna sighed, exasperated. They had been going at this for a good hour or so. Elsa trying (and failing) to come up with ideas for her speech and Anna trying to soothe her sister.

Anna glanced at the clock. 11:30

 _Not much time left,_ Anna thought. The two sisters were expected to make an appearance at high noon in the Grand Stadium, Elsa giving a speech to officially open the Gala. With how frayed Elsa was, it was unlikely she would be able to come up with any coherent speech within the time left.

Anna made a split decision.

"Elsa! I will be at the Grand Stadium at 12. Don't worry about the speech. I've got this!" Anna yelled, as she ran out the door.

Elsa looked at the swinging door in disbelief. _I can't believe she left. How are you going to do this without her?_

Meanwhile, Anna had already hightailed it to the library. By the time she opened the door to the musty room, a faint sheen of sweat lined her brow.

"Alright," she muttered to herself. "Now where are you?"

Anna started to ruffle through the library, going through book after book, shelf after shelf, searching for the book that would help her. The clock kept ticking and Anna had no idea how much time had passed, too occupied with her task to look. The floor of the library, once covered in an expansive carpet, was now littered with books and papers.

"AHA!" Anna exclaimed, joy evident in her voice. "Found it!"

She looked at the clock, which read 11:55.

 _Crap, no time to transcribe,_ she cursed internally. Silently apologizing for the act she was about to commit, she ripped two of the pages right from the antique book and immediately dashed out of the room.

Anna only had one thing on her mind. Getting to Elsa as fast as she could. The servants that were still in the castle witnessed a feat of amazing athleticism from the usually clumsy princess. Anna was now sliding down staircases and vaulting around corners like a professional gymnast, crashing into nothing and avoiding all obstacles. Anna had never felt as alive as when she was racing to get to her sister. Her breath was getting heavy, and sweat had started to drip down her face, but Anna knew she had a job to do. Without her, Elsa wouldn't be able to open the Midsummer's Gala. She just hoped she would make it on time.

* * *

 _High noon,_ Elsa reflected. _And no signs of Anna._

"Your majesty," Kai bowed. "It is time to give the opening address. The people are waiting for you."

"Of course Kai. Give me a moment."

The faithful servant bowed and left through the curtain that separated the Queen from the outside.

Elsa was in the royal box at the Grand Stadium. The stadium itself was shaped like an oval. The design was similar to the Roman Coliseum, with huge stone arches and a certain grandeur. The royal box was strategically placed near one of the longer curves so the entire stadium could see it. Despite being shielded by curtains, she could hear the crowd outside. Thousands of spectators from around the world were packed into the arena, waiting for the official start to the Gala. They expected a rousing speech from the reigning monarch, but Elsa knew without a miracle, she would disappoint them. Anna had said she would help, but it was too late. She had no speech. She was totally unprepared.

But she was the Queen. She had to do this. Her father had done it. Now she would do it, probably making a fool of herself in the process. Taking a deep breath, she stepped through the curtain.

A thunderous applause sounded from all around her. The sunlight streamed brightly onto Elsa, making her appear radiant and goddess-like. From Elsa's perspective, the scene before her was a magnificent sight. Flags from all the different nations lined the stadium and people from all different nations filled the stands. She saw lords and ladies, knights and knaves, sheikhs and servants. All fell silent when she raised her hand.

"Whenever you are ready your majesty," Kai said.

Elsa gulped nervously. _Here goes nothing._

"Good morning," Elsa started, before she hesitated. "Or is it afternoon?"

The crowd chuckled at that, causing Elsa to shrink further into her shell. Despite her status as Queen, Elsa was always uncomfortable talking in front of large crowds. However, she forged onwards, resilient as ever.

"No matter. Today marks a historic day for not just Arendelle, but the world," she said, faux confidence in her voice.

And at that moment, Elsa's mind went blank. She could not think of anything else to say. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. For Elsa, the silence seemed to stretch on for a millennium, but it couldn't have been more than a couple seconds.

"SORRY. EXCUSE ME! GOT A SISTER TO HELP!"

Anna suddenly emerged out from the curtains behind Elsa. She was sweaty and panting heavily, but in her hand were two pages, which she held out to Elsa.

"Elsa," she said tiredly. "Use this." Anna looked like she wanted to pass out, but she handed the pages to Elsa with a smile. "Good luck Elsa. You can do this."

Luckily, Kai had the sense to get a chair for the princess which she promptly sat on. Elsa took one more glance at her sister, thanking her with her eyes, and then faced the crowd, confident that she would succeed.

"I'm sorry for the disruption. My sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle, had something important to give me." Elsa glanced down at the sheets. "Today is a beautiful day. Today is a day of celebration. Today the Midsummer's Gala returns once again. It has been 10 years since the last one occurred and much has changed in the time between them."

The written speech continued, but all the content was irrelevant to Elsa. The former King's speech talked about some trade politics, a miraculous victory at sea, and of course the birth of Anna. Elsa couldn't just read off the papers. She had to improvise. A quick glance at Anna gave her all the inspiration she need.

"Since the last Gala, a lot of crazy stuff has happened. Corona found its lost princess," Elsa said, smiling at the thought of her now found cousin. "A princess defied all expectations set on her. She truly changed her fate." She had never met Merida of Dunbroch, but the legends and stories amazed Elsa. "And of course, Arendelle survived an eternal winter." Elsa glanced at her sister and smiled. "These last 10 years were especially painful for me, as I spent most of it separated from my sister, afraid to hurt her. But now, I'm not afraid. My sister, Anna, saved Arendelle, but she also saved me. Her love thawed more than the snow that day."

Anna's eyes glistened with love as she listened to her sister.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present my sister Anna, the hero of Arendelle!" Elsa held out a hand to Anna as the crowd erupted in thunderous applause. The two sisters walked to the very edge of the royal box, elation in both their hearts. They turned to each other at the same time.

Anna might have been sweaty and tired from the run to the stadium, but Elsa only saw the beautiful goddess that was her sister. _Wow. Her lips look so gorgeous right now,_ Elsa thought. _I just want to kiss…_

Abruptly, Elsa stopped that train of thought. _God Elsa. She's your sister. You're disgusting._ The self-loathing that had plagued Elsa her entire childhood started to creep back in.

"Elsa," Anna whispered while looking at the crowd. "I think you still have a speech to finish."

"Of course," Elsa said guiltily. She had been so enamoured with her sister, she totally forgot she had to conclude her speech. Turning back to the crowd, which had quieted down, Elsa continued her speech.

"Arendelle has gone through many challenges in the past decade, but a new dawn is upon us. This Midsummer's Gala will mark a time of prosperity for not just Arendelle, but for the world. It is a time to celebrate new life. The summer sun shines brightly upon us this fine day. As the Queen of Arendelle, it is my great pleasure to declare this Midsummer's Gala, officially open!"

A thunderous cheer erupted from around the stadium. Cannon fire from Arendelle's navy added to the explosion of sound. Despite it being the middle of the day, fireworks were shot off from around the stadium and in the harbour, lighting the blue skies up in a kaleidoscope of colour.

Elsa herself decided to have some fun, and with a quick glance at Anna, she shot her hand straight to the sky. A brilliant pattern of ice scattered high in the air, the Queen's personal 'iceworks.'

"Wow Elsa that was amazing!" Anna squealed, hugging her sister.

"The speech or the iceworks?" Elsa asked.

Anna looked her sister in the eyes. _Elsa really has the most beautiful eyes_. "Both."

"Well, it was thanks to you I actually had something to say during the speech. I was totally tanking it before you got here."

Anna giggled. "Well you did great Elsa. I especially liked that part about me." Anna looked down and blushed. "You said a lot of really nice things. So… um… thank you."

Elsa smiled at her sister's awkward behaviour. It was out of character for Anna to act like this around her. They were usually so comfortable around each other.

Kai interrupted before either of them could be too embarrassed by the situation. "Your Majesty, Your Highness, the Royal Ball is in a couple of hours…"

He stopped when Elsa gave him a questioning look.

"It is customary to have a ball to introduce the foreign heads of state and diplomats and to recognize the knights who will be competing in the tournament. You gave your signature to organize this event a couple months ago, Your Majesty. But there are still a couple items which need your approval."

Elsa once again cringed inwardly. "Yes of course Kai. I will come with you shortly." He bowed and left through the curtain.

Elsa turned to say something to Anna, but the princess beat her to it. "It's fine, Elsa," she said with a sad smile on her face. "I didn't expect you to spend all your time with me."

It broke Elsa's heart to see her sister so sad. She had an idea. "Tonight, at the ball, I will save a dance for you and only you," Elsa said. "It's been awhile since I've danced at a ball and I need someone experienced to show me."

Anna's frown flipped near instantaneously. "Okay! But I warn you, I'm not that great a dancer myself."

"Please. You survived a dance with the Duke of _Weasel-town_ ," Elsa laughed, emphasizing the name of the traitorous nation.

They both laughed at the memory at Elsa's coronation.

Elsa turned to leave. "I'll see you tonight Anna."

Anna smiled. "Yes you will!"

With that, Elsa exited through the curtains. Anna watched her go sadly. She spent most of her free time with Elsa, but it never seemed like enough. They had lost years because of Elsa's powers and now Anna just wanted to become close again. But Elsa was the Queen and she had duties to handle.

 _Guess I'll go find Kristoff and find what he's up to,_ Anna thought, her trademark optimism starting to shine through. She ran through the curtain and down the long, spiral staircase to the ground. Then, she continued her brisk walk to Kristoff's cabin near the outskirts of Arendelle.

She did not see the two men watching her from a distance.

"So that's Princess Anna of Arendelle?" the younger man asked.

"Yes it is. She's quite beautiful, don't you think?" the elder replied.

"You're a dirty man, Odin. We don't have time for that though. We have a job to do." The younger turned around and looked at Odin with his electric blue eyes. "Last night, I explored Arendelle. In the streets, in the taverns, I sensed something off. The stuff I overheard…" He shook his head in disgust. "You were right when you said something sinister was lurking in Arendelle. There will be a threat against the Crown. I'm sure of it."

"Well, it's your duty to protect Arendelle." Odin had a wry grin on his face. "So protect it."

"Wise advice from the great sage," the younger said sarcastically.

Odin chuckled. "Word has it there's a ball tonight at the castle for all the knights competing in the tournament."

"But I'm not competing."

"You are now," Odin said, giving him the correct documentation. Being an official 'knight' was little more than having papers signed with the royal seal of the country. "It is much easier to guard someone when you are close to them. And now you won't attract suspicion when you're watching the royals."

The dark haired, pale man looked at the papers and smiled. "A knight of Arendelle huh? This should be fun."

"Just remember what you're here to do. Protect Arendelle and its monarchy." Odin scratched his chin, looking deep in thought. "Though 10 000 kronor would be nice."

They both laughed at the irony. The duo had no need for any more money.

"You will need this though to protect your identity." Odin reached into his satchel and pulled out a carnival mask.

"Isn't that highly conspicuous?"

"Not when it's a masked ball," Odin said with a smile.

* * *

A signature knock reverberated throughout Kristoff's small cabin, bringing a smile to the man's face. "I wonder who that is Sven?" Kristoff said, sarcasm dripping in his voice. The reindeer looked at him, unamused by the human's antics. With a hop in his step, Kristoff walked to the door and opened it.

"Anna!" he exclaimed, feigning surprise. He wrapped her in a tight bear hug. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Kristoff," Anna wheezed. "Too tight!"

Kristoff loosened his grip and Anna took a deep breath. He shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry Anna. It just feels like forever since I've seen you."

Truth be told, it had been nearly a month since they last saw each other. After Anna's birthday, a rather awkward period ensued. Kristoff had confessed his true feelings to Anna that day, but Anna had not responded. She was very confused about her feelings to Kristoff. They had been through so much together and she knew she liked him, but as a friend or as something more she didn't know. Anna hadn't talked to anyone about her inner conflict, not Kristoff, not even Elsa. She had purposefully avoided Kristoff after her birthday to avoid any weirdness. Kristoff had tried to make contact multiple times, often coming to the castle with flowers or chocolates, but each time Anna had said she was busy. Eventually, he stopped trying.

Anna untangled herself from the hug. "I'm sorry. This past month has been really crazy with Elsa. She's been doing research into our parents' journey and I've just been helping her through it."

"Well I'm happy I get to see you now and hopefully throughout the Gala," Kristoff said with a smile.

Not wanting to hurt his feelings so soon, Anna nodded and smiled.

"So I think I know why you're here Anna."

Anna looked at him confusedly. She really had no reason other than Elsa was busy.

"Let me just that I am flattered that you would ask me to the castle ball tonight. I mean all the nobles and knights are going to be there, but you would still invite me? It really shows how much you care."

 _Crap,_ Anna thought. _That's totally not why I came here. I don't want to hurt him… and he looks so happy._

Kristoff was gazing at Anna with bright eyes and an expectant smile.

 _I guess it wouldn't be so bad if he was there. I wonder what Elsa will think._

During that silence with Anna thinking, Kristoff's smile started to fade. Luckily, Anna saw this before it vanished completely.

"YES! YES! Of course I came to invite you," Anna started. "It's just that I was thinking about this butterfly I saw on the way here and how amazing it is for a caterpillar to transform into a butterfly and if it hurts to change or…"

Kristoff laughed heartily. "Woah, calm down Feistypants. And for the record, pretty sure the caterpillar is fine. I'm honoured that you would invite me to the event though. Guess I need something fancy to wear huh?"

Anna knew he didn't have anything nice to wear to such a formal event. "It's okay honestly Kristoff. Maybe wear something a little cleaner though." Kristoff's shirt was covered in soot, sweat, scratches and Anna really hoped that brown stain wasn't scat. His pants didn't fare much better. There was a large hole by his left knee and dust was practically growing off of them. He looked like he hadn't showered in weeks which, judging by the smell Anna sensed during the hug was probably true.

"I was actually about to go buy some carrots at the market. But I guess I'll be looking for something classy to wear."

Not wanting to be alone the entire afternoon, Anna asked if she could accompany him.

"I think it's best if you don't. I want you to be surprised when you see me tonight."

For better or for worse, Anna had a feeling she would be.

Kristoff grabbed his jacket and walked towards the door. "You're welcome to stay here if you want. I won't be back for a couple hours."

"C'mon Sven. We need something fancy for you too!" The reindeer and the man left the house, leaving Anna alone once again.

 _Sven,_ Anna thought while shaking her head. _Because of course a reindeer would totally fit in at a high class ball._

Anna sighed and fell back onto a chair. She closed her eyes. The day had already been so mentally and physically draining. "Since when did everything become so complicated," she said to no one in particular.

 _I just hope nothing goes wrong tonight._

* * *

It was at dusk a handsomely dressed man in a jet black suit made his way to the castle. He turned quite a few heads with his tall stature and confident gait.

The castle at sunset was a magnificent sight. The sunlight caught the castle in such a way that the shadows appeared alive and dancing. The fading light was warm, but not harsh; many of the onlookers would call it romantic. And the ice! Elsa had truly outdone herself with the ice decorations. Flowers with petals as thin as paper adorned the massive courtyard. Large ice sculptures of fauns, unicorns, and other mythical beasts attracted the eyes of many people. The walls were coated in a thin layer of permafrost, with chaotically beautiful patterns etched into it.

The young man in the suit however had other things on his mind.

He walked right up to the servant at the main gate that was checking in all the guests.

"Good evening sir. Name please."

"I'm actually a knight competing in the tournament so my name won't be with all those nobles." Reaching into his jacket, the 'knight' pulled out the papers that Odin had given him.

The servant read through the papers carefully, face becoming more confused as he read onward. "This… it can't be right. It says that you are…"

"The documents are correct," the 'knight' interrupted.

Those piercing blue eyes were dead serious as the next words came out of his mouth.

"Allow me to introduce myself. The name is Jack."

"Jack Morgenstern."

* * *

AN: Hey everyone! This is my first story so I hope you like it :) It is a canon continuation of Frozen and Frozen Fever. Two OC's, Odin and Jack were introduced and they will be very important characters later on. These opening chapters were fluffy but the plot should be coming in in the next couple of chapters.

Thanks for all the support. Reviews are appreciated :D


	3. Chapter 3: The Ball

Chapter 3: The Ball

Anna had thought Elsa's coronation was the most lavish party she would ever see. But the Midsummer's Ball had her rethinking that assertion.

The castle staff had truly outdone themselves with the decorations. The chandeliers in the main ballroom were sparkling with a golden elegance. The entire room gave off an opulent glow, the moonlight cascading through the windows adding atmosphere. Dukes and princes were laughing and discussing matters dressed in classy suits, sipping from champagne flutes provided by the numerous waiters milling about. There were couples already on the dance floor, waltzing about gracefully to the string quartet tucked in the corner.

Everyone had masquerade masks on and it was amusing seeing other people guess who they were talking to. Of course, sometimes it was quite obvious. Anna spotted the girl with the frizzy red locks was the Princess of Dunbroch chatting animatedly to a hulking man Anna assumed to be her father. There were a couple other princes and princesses she recognized and she was about to go introduce herself when suddenly, Anna felt a tap on her back.

"ANNA!" Anna turned around and her cousin Rapunzel wrapped her up in a big hug. Both girls took off their masks so they could see each other clearly. "Good thing it was you otherwise that would've been weird," Rapunzel said, smiling. "You still look the same as if the Coronation was yesterday! But wow it's been so long! I have to apologize for leaving Elsa's coronation. We had no idea what was going to happen. I don't know how…"

"Rapunzel," Anna said seriously. "It's fine." She broke into one of her trademark smiles. "It's so great to see you." The two cousins hugged again.

"Well this is touching," the man next to Rapunzel said with a wry smile. "Evening Anna. Nice to see you again."

"C'mon Flynn. No need to be so formal around family," Rapunzel chastised. "Give her a hug."

Anna opened her arms and smirked at the future King of Corona. He smiled and complied gently, wrapping his surprisingly muscular arms around her, something Anna had to comment on.

Flynn laughed. "Yeah, since my thieving days are over, I've had to find a new hobby. Rapunzel definitely approves of this one." He gave his wife a sly wink.

Rapunzel shook her head, smiling. "Where's Elsa?" Rapunzel asked, scanning the ballroom for that signature platinum braid. "I've been wanting to talk to her all night too. We all need to catch up together."

"She's busy doing some last minute preparations for the official start of the knight's tourney," Anna replied.

"Oh! I heard about that!" Rapunzel exclaimed, her voice climbing in pitch. "I can't wait for the tournament to start. It sounds so exciting!"

"OH IS IT EVER!" Anna yelled, causing nearby guests to turn their heads towards the boisterous princess. Unabashed, Anna expressed her enthusiasm in the way only she could to an enthralled Rapunzel and a slightly less enthralled Flynn. Her pace got faster and faster and it became increasingly difficult for anyone to understand Arendelle's princess. She rambled on about the knights' strength, and tournament statistics and win rates. Rapunzel tuned out but surprisingly, Flynn seemed engaged.

"And that's why Simba will win this year! His brute strength and fierceness will carry him to the finals!" Anna finished with a flurry. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. A slight glean of sweat was visible on her brow.

Flynn laughed. "Well, now that your done spouting your lies," he started. Anna stuck her tongue out at him. "I will tell you what's really going to happen." He went on to discuss various other stats, including speed, blade types, and armour. It was a very technical talk and Rapunzel's head was spinning at the information overload. "Do you even know the full list of who's competing this year?" As both Rapunzel and Anna shook their heads, the former much less enthusiastically, Flynn dropped his voice to a whisper. "Rumour has it the fabled White Knight is competing. He's never lost a tourney ever."

"Psh," Anna scoffed. "There's no way Simba will lose though. He's got the strength of a lion!"

"Please. The White Knight can't even be touched he's so fast…"

"I'm going to go walk around for a bit," Rapunzel said to deaf ears. Both Flynn and Anna murmured some assent, quickly getting back to their heated argument.

Rapunzel chuckled, shaking her head.

 _Who knew both Flynn and Anna were such fangirls?_

* * *

Jack Morgenstern watched the night's events unfold from above. He was standing on one of the ballroom's inner balconies, two floors above the ground, surveying the crowd for any anomalies. Jack had become attuned to the the behaviour of the sinister and he had a sixth sense when it came to spotting trouble. Currently, everything looked peaceful. It was quiet up above, the sound coming from the ball muted, dull. He let out a breath and took a moment to reflect on the night so far.

 _Walking in, Jack was awestruck by the decor. He had never seen such an ornate castle before. Arendelle was truly magnificent. He did not have time to enjoy it though. Almost immediately after entering, a girl had asked him to dance. Jack was surprised to be accosted so quickly. He politely turned her down._

Jack originally planned to stay on the ground floor in order to monitor the situation, but after similar incidents occurred another three times, he decided that the constant interruptions were far too distracting. Technically, the balcony he was on was off limits, but the guards were very lax tonight and Jack managed to sneak past them with ease.

Now, he was alone, guarding the lives of people who didn't know he existed.

Jack smiled and looked up to the heavens above.

 _Guess this is the life you lived, Father. I hope I'm making you proud._

Jack rested his arms against the railing and sighed. He had kept an eye on Anna, seeing her embrace another noble she assumed was someone close to her. Currently she was in some argument with a man, but Jack's intuition told him it wasn't serious.

 _Threat level: low. No intervention needed. Remain alert._

Elsa was still a no-show, which meant she was still relatively safe in another wing of the castle.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned around quickly, startling the brown haired girl behind him. He quickly released the tension in his form and assumed a non-threatening stance, arms casually draped to the sides.

"I'm sorry," she quickly uttered. "The guard told me the washrooms were just upstairs but I think I got lost."

It was the girl Anna was talking to earlier, Jack realized. The short brown hair and the pink dress had stood out among all the black and white below. She was much shorter in person, barely reaching up to Jack's neck region with heels. However, she was quite beautiful, Jack thought. Almost unconventionally so with her short brown hair and sparkling green eyes.

"I'm Rapunzel by the way, Princess of Corona."

 _That's right. The lost princess._

Jack had heard stories of the lost Princess. Wild tales about pans and lanterns and taverns and witches. This girl had been through a lot. All due to the mysterious powers she had once possessed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Princess," Jack said, bowing formally. "As for your earlier objective, the washroom is just around the corner on your right." Jack pointed her in the right direction.

"Thanks!" Rapunzel smiled cheerfully. She turned to leave when a thought occurred to her. A chill ran up her spine. She wished she had her trusty pan with her.

"Wait a second…" She turned to face Jack, narrowing her gaze suspiciously. "You're not supposed to be here. The guards said this area was off limits. He only let me up because I said I'd be right back."

 _For the love of Freya!_

Jack stared, face emotionless, at Rapunzel for a moment. Then he smiled.

"My Princess, you have excellent intuition," Jack complemented, giving her a disarming smile.

Rapunzel blushed in spite of herself.

 _His eyes are really sparkly_ , she thought. _Even through the mask._

"That doesn't explain why you're up here though," she countered.

"Normally no one would be allowed up here, you are correct. However, the Queen wanted an extra security detail to monitor the ballroom from above."

Jack gestured below him. "As you can see, it is a great vantage point to spot out potential trouble."

Rapunzel followed his lead and leaned over the railings. Jack had not lied. The view over the ballroom was magnificent. A clear view of the stage and the entire ballroom; the lighting cast beautifully dark shadows around the room. Everything seemed beautiful from a distance. She nodded affirmatively. "Yeah! This is spectacular!"

She felt slightly more at ease now. There was just something comforting about this man's presence. He reminded her of her father in a weird way. That feeling of safety and security. Rapunzel watched him out of the corner of her eye. The man had a stoic demeanour about him, but also a kind face. Her heart knew she could trust this man, even though her head told her to be careful.

They sat in silence for a minute, gazing watchfully at the crowd below.

Jack broke the comfortable silence. "Didn't you have to use the washroom?"

Rapunzel abruptly leaned back. "Oh yea!" She buried her face in her hands and laughed. "The view was just too beautiful. Thank you for showing it to me! I know you're supposed to be on duty and all."

Jack laughed along with her. "You're welcome Princess. It was no trouble. Have a wonderful evening," he said turning away from her.

"I never did get your name, kind sir," Rapunzel said.

Jack slowly turned to face her. His eyes were unreadable behind the mask as he considered his options. The truth was dangerous in the wrong hands and he knew he reveal it without a clear benefit. Jack could lie easily. It came naturally to him, like putting on a second skin. Jack had been living lies his entire life. Sometimes, he wasn't sure where the lies ended and the truth began. He had already lied to her about what he was doing up here. One more shouldn't hurt. He glanced at Rapunzel smiling earnestly back at him.

Strangely, he recalled a conversation he had with his father many years ago.

 _"How can you be so certain of this Father? I'm not ready for this!"_

 _Jack's father looked at him with kind eyes. Jack would always remember those eyes, mirrors of his electric blue ones._

 _"Well son, the truth is, I'm not certain. But I choose to believe in you."_

 _Jack remembered the pride he felt in that moment._

 _"And sometimes a little bit of faith is all you need."_

He had no way of predicting the ramifications of his next words. He wasn't certain but maybe it was time to have a little faith.

"My name is Jack. It was a pleasure to meet you Rapunzel," he replied, nodding respectfully.

"You too! I'll see you later because now I've really got to go!" Rapunzel cried as she dashed out the balcony's exit.

Jack chuckled, shaking his head at the strange encounter

He heard several loud gasps from the ballroom and instinctively gripped the silver rapier at his belt while turning to the balcony.

A large man and … a reindeer?

The bizarre duo strode in through the entrance, looking rather dapper Jack had to admit. He had no idea how the reindeer managed to get the right sized suit.

Jack felt an almost imperceptible cold breeze whiz past his face. He deduced it originated from the stage area. That could only mean one thing.

"Looks like the Queen is about to make her entrance. Guess it's time to make mine," Jack muttered, taking one last glance at Anna talking with the man and his reindeer.

* * *

"ANNA!" Kristoff yelled loudly, spotting her a distance away. Half the room looked at him, but unaware of their eyes, he strode through the crowd, his reindeer, Sven, in tow.

Anna turned hearing someone call her name. She spotted the pair heading towards her.

 _Wow. They clean up well._

She had no idea Kristoff even knew how to dress properly for such an event but she was pleased at the result. Kristoff was dressed in a white tuxedo, the pockets and lapels lined with jet black fabric. His white dress shirt looked like it had just been pressed, and his shoes looked freshly polished. Anna wouldn't be surprised if she could see her reflection in them. His normally long shaggy hair was slicked back and parted to the side. The black bow tie completed his sophisticated look.

Sven was dressed in an almost identical get up to Kristoff sans pants. The reindeer managed to radiate a classy sort of aura as well.

"Well Anna," Kristoff said as he finally reached her. He did a rather girly spin and Anna laughed. "How do I look?"

"WOW GUYS! You look incredible!" Anna replied enthusiastically. "I definitely didn't see this coming!"

Kristoff laughed then spotted Flynn standing beside Anna. "And who's this?" Kristoff asked, unable to contain the slight jealousy in his voice.

"I'm Prince Flynn of Corona," Flynn said, holding out his hand. "And don't worry, I'm married." He gestured to the ring on his finger, giving Kristoff a subtle wink.

"Anyways," Flynn drawled, "That's a fine looking animal you have there. He looks mighty dapper in that suit."

"You have no idea how long it took to find a tailor to make a suit for Sven…" He relayed the story in animated fashion, causing both Anna and Flynn to break down in laughter.

"And then, Sven was like 'HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE POKING THAT' to the tailor!"

The entire group was smiling and giggling at the end of Kristoff's tale. "Anyways, I have to say you look very pretty tonight Anna," he followed, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Anna blushed, though Kristoff was casually looking away, unaware of the tinge that had spread across Anna's face. "Thank you Kristoff."

Kristoff coughed loudly. "Anyways, care for a dance m'lady?" Kristoff said in a snooty voice, causing Anna to laugh. "I promise I'll be better than that Duke you told me about."

Before she could respond, a fanfare of trumpets sounded, signalling the Queen's entrance. Anna saw Kai, the castle's head of administrations and one of the family's most loyal servants walked onto the stage.

"ANNOUNCING!" Kai pronounced in a thunderous tone. "QUEEN ELSA OF ARENDELLE!"

A polite applause came from the crowd in the ballroom as Elsa made her way on to the stage.

"Wow…" Anna breathed, staring awestruck at her sister, forgetting who was right beside her.

Elsa had outdone herself with the decorations, but her dress was on a whole different level. Anna had always been impressed by Elsa's ice dresses and had always loved the way they looked but this was … different. A good different.

The strapless dress was a cool blueish-white, the icy threads interlacing like gossamer. Her arms, normally covered up by sleeve's were bare, leaving her milky white skin on display like a fine work of art. It was a suitable ballroom gown, extending and trailing onto the tiled ground. There was a tasteful slit extending down the right side, showcasing her flawless legs. The light azure cape glowed luminescent in the castle's warm lighting.

Elsa was the most beautiful thing Anna had ever seen.

Her hair was down in her signature braid and it swung carelessly down her pale skin until it rested at her…chest area. Anna blushed profusely thinking about it.

 _I wish I could be her hair._

"Good evening ladies and gentleman and let me welcome you to Arendelle," Elsa began.

"My fair country has seen troubling times this past year, I myself having been the root cause." Elsa looked down sadly. Anna felt a strange tug at her heart. She just wanted to go up there and hug her sister and kiss it all better. Then she would like to melt that dress…

Anna shook her head, slightly ashamed at what she just imagined, and continued to listen to her sister's speech.

"However, as I used to say, the past is in the past. Today, we look forward to a brighter future." Elsa smiled warmly. "So with that, I welcome the nations of the world and wish the knights who are competing Royal Tourney the best of luck." A loud applause emerged, resonating around the entire ballroom, causing Elsa to smile demurely. "Kai shall read the official list of names of those competing," Elsa said, gesturing to the man at her side.

Kai cleared his throat and extended a scroll, which rolled onto the ground and extended onto the dance floor.

"ERIC ABEL"

 _This is going to take a while,_ Elsa thought. _Time to find Anna._

As Kai continued to read the list, eliciting cheers from various parts of the crowd after each name was called, the Queen descended onto the dance floor, trailing gracefully through the masses.

She spotted Anna talking with … Kristoff? And Sven? And … was that Flynn?

Elsa did not realize Anna had invited them. She felt a strange emotion well inside her chest as she quickly rushed over. She hadn't felt this strange feeling since the Coronation.

Anna spotted those platinum locks make their way over. It could only be her beautiful sister, the one and only Queen of Arendelle.

"ELSA!" Anna waved at her sister enthusiastically causing a smile to form on the elder's face.

"Hello Anna!" she replied, giving her sister a hug. "You look beautiful tonight."

Anna blushed deeply. "Well, you look beautifuller." This caused both girls to laugh as they reminisced about the Coronation and how awkward their conversation was.

Elsa turned to the rest of the group. "You're all looking very well-dressed tonight," Elsa said, giving a nod of respect to the two gentleman and the reindeer.

"Thank you," the men replied simultaneously. Sven gave a snort of approval, earning a laugh from Anna.

"So, where's Rapunzel?" Elsa turned to Flynn questioningly.

"Washroom," he replied absentmindedly, grabbing a hors-d'oeuvre from a nearby waiter.

An arrogant-looking nobleman walked brazenly up to the group.

"Queen Elsa," he bowed towards her. "My name is Constantine Von Trapp, Duke of Amestris. I have admired your beauty from a far and would be honoured if you would accept this dance with me."

"My apologies, Duke. I'm not much of a dancer."

The Duke looked slightly miffed at that but managed to keep a smile on. "I see. Then perhaps you would like to dance Princess?"

Kristoff interrupted him. "Actually she's going to dance with me first." He narrowed his gaze at the Duke of Amestris.

"Of course," he responded, venom in his previously polite voice. He gave the group a sour look. "Good evening then." He walked away briskly.

The group stood there giving each other glances of disbelief at the Duke's behaviour. "Well he seems like a lot of fun," Flynn commented clearing the tension in the air.

"Well he did remind me to ask my Princess to dance." He turned towards Anna expectantly. "Well Anna, how about that dance?" Kristoff asked.

Anna glanced at Elsa, wanting her approval before she did anything. Elsa however had suddenly become very interested in the party around her, avoiding all eye contact with her younger sister. Anna frowned, silently begging Elsa to look at her.

Kristoff's smile started to fade, causing Anna to feel very guilty inside.

"Sure Kristoff." She smiled brightly at him, but inside she was conflicted. During those brief moments, she had felt the familiar isolation and loneliness well up inside. She would have to talk to Elsa later.

The couple walked onto the dance floor.

Had Anna turned back, she would have seen Elsa gazing at her sadly, her eyes reflecting the longing in her heart.

* * *

"JACK MORGENSTERN!" Kai bellowed.

The room, so used to cheers after every name was called, went utterly silent save for the musicians who continued to play their lively melody. The chattering and laughing gradually died down as the crowd recognized something was amiss. Even the band recognized the silence and the music came to a stop.

The ballroom was utterly silent. All conversations had ceased, everyone wanting to find out why no cheers had gone up for this strange knight. Elsa saw a dark haired man stride onto the stage and exchange a few words with her butler. They shook hands.

Everyone heard Kai clear his throat.

"DAMIEN NIPHELHEIM!"

A raucous cheer emerged from the convoy from the Shadowlands and just like that the ethereal silence was broken.

 _Morgenstern._ Elsa thought.

 _Why does that name seem so familiar?_

* * *

Jack heard his name called and smiled at the absolute silence. He walked onto the stage confidently, shaking hands with the castle's butler.

"Guess I'm not as popular here," Jack remarked with a smile.

Kai smiled back. "I'm sure after the first match that will change, Sir Morgenstern," he said respectfully.

It would be interesting not fighting under the White Knight persona this tournament. No cheers from the audience. No expectations.

Jack had originally taken on the persona to earn money to repair his ship, the Black Lightning, after an incident involving alcohol and an Andulasian dancer. His father had been quite a believer in anonymity, so he had donned the now signature white mask. However, it got out of hand quickly as he racked up flawless win after flawless win. He had quite a following around the world, everyone amazed by the White Knight and his skills.

This time though there would be none of that.

 _Back to the beginning_ , Jack mused.

He walked off the stage as the next knight was called. He glanced back and saw Damien staring at him blatantly, a unknown, flickering emotion in his eyes. As soon as Jack made eye contact, he looked away, waving at the crowd.

Jack narrowed his gaze. _I'll have to watch out for him, Damien, in the tournament. There's just something about him…_

Jack noticed everyone gave him a wide berth as he walked onto the ballroom floor. Whether they were intimidated by the silence he wrought or something else entirely was a mystery to Jack.

He spotted Elsa talking to a shaggy-haired man, her back turned to him. Jack made his way over, intending to stay close now that the Queen was amongst the crowd. Using her platinum blonde locks as a guide, he inched closer. However, the crowd seemed to grow more and more dense the closer he got. The distance everyone had given him seemed to fade and soon he had to weave his way through.

As he was about 10 metres away from the Queen, an alarm went off in his mind. His intuition alerted him before his eyes had consciously identified the threat. He watched as a masked man approach Elsa from behind. There was something about his walk, Jack decided. It was so unnatural. Trying not to attract attention made him stand out in the crowd.

Jack quickly picked up his pace, also trying not to attract any undue attention. Jack analyzed the assailant, keeping pace at his 4 o clock. He looked like an average noble, yet Jack sensed that underneath this façade, a sinister threat lay. The man reached into his jacket pocket, drawing . . . a knife.

Jack reacted immediately, drawing his sword in a wide arc.

"HARK!" Jack yelled, silencing the entire crowd, all eyes turning to him. His sword was pointing directly at the assailant who was a mere 3 meters from the Queen.

The assailant stopped, but kept his view on the Queen, knife casually hanging at his side

"This fellow here has challenged me to a duel," he gestured to the assailant. "Yet he brings a knife to a sword fight. Does anyone have a suitable replacement?"

A short silence filled the air as the people struggled to understand his request.

Surprisingly the Queen walked up. "Here," she said, conjuring an ice sword and handing it to Jack. "The end isn't sharp so it won't cause any injury. It's durable enough to withstand sword blows as well." She nodded at Jack before rejoining the crowd earning a brief applause for her actions.

Jack turned to face his opponent. The look the assailant gave him was downright murderous. Jack could have sworn his eyes flashed blood red, matching the colour of his mask.

Jack tossed him the ice sword, assuming a defensive stance.

"En garde."

The assailant attacked immediately, launching a flurry of sword strikes that caught Jack off guard. It was only his natural agility and muscle memory that enabled him to dodge the hurricane of blows.

Jack heard the crowd's murmured 'oohs' and 'aahs' at the high level of swordplay on display. But mainly he heard the clashing of their two weapons.

The assailant was persistent in his onslaught, combining jabs and feints to try and break through Jack's defence.

 _Whoever this masked man is, he is an extremely skilled swordsman._

The assailant retreated.

 _But even skilled swordsmen make mistakes._ Jack smirked. _Game over._

Sliding back on the floor, Jack pushed off his back foot to launch the counter attack. The assailant stood no chance against the blinding speed and strength of the White Knight. The crowd saw a blur of silver, felt a strong wind blow against their faces, and suddenly the assailant was on the ground, sword hand pinned down against Jack's leg, rapier pointed at his chest. The ice sword was shattered in two broken at the midpoint of the blade.

"Concede," Jack ordered.

Hatred in his eyes, visible only to Jack, the assailant had no choice but to nod.

The crowd applauded as Jack helped the other man to his feet.

Leaning in close, Jack whispered something into the man's ear.

He paled immediately and the pair left, the crowd parting, satisfied with the exciting duel.

* * *

"Wow Elsa!" Anna exclaimed, shaking her older sister's arm. "That was sooooooo exciting! I can't wait for the rest of the Tourney!"

"Holy! Who the heck was that guy?" Flynn exclaimed. "I've never seen someone move so fast in my life!"

"Did you see that silver blade? That looked like it could cut through some seriously thick ice!" Kristoff added.

The group continued to discuss the duel.

Elsa however was silent during the group's enamoured conversation. In fact, she looked very troubled. Anna noticed her older sister's face and frowned. "Elsa are you okay?" she asked, concern in her voice. Anna placed her hand on Elsa's cool forehead. "You aren't getting sick are you?" She chuckled.

"I'm fine Anna," Elsa smiled at her sister, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I can't believe my sword broke though. I swear I reinforced it well." Elsa looked for the two swordsman who had mysteriously vanished. "Sorry Anna, I need to go check on something. I have a bad feeling." She started to walk away.

 _The way those two left so quickly is so weird. Not accepting congratulations or anything,_ Elsa thought. _They just vanished into thin air._

Elsa was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Anna call her.

"Wait Elsa." Anna grabbed onto Elsa's bare arm, sending shivers down the Queen's spine.

Elsa stopped in her tracks, turning to face her sister.

"If you think something's wrong then I'm not going to let you go alone. We'll do it together." Anna took her sister's hand bringing a smile to both their faces.

Anna turned back to Flynn, Kristoff, and Sven. "Sorry Kristoff." She smiled apologetically. "We can dance more later. Sorry for stepping on your foot."

Kristoff smiled. "It's fine. Just hurry back here okay?"

Anna nodded. The two sisters, the royals of Arendelle, walked off towards the doors leading outside, leaving the men standing around awkwardly.

"So…" Flynn started. "How's the ice business?"

"Good. How's the prince business?"

"Good."

"I'm glad to hear it's going good."

They stood in silence for a couple minutes and just when it seemed like the awkwardness would cause an explosion, Rapunzel suddenly appeared.

"OH! Thank the stars! I love you so much Punzie," Flynn declared giving her a hug.

Rapunzel laughed and accepted the hug. "HEY! What happened while I was in the washroom?"

The two men looked at each other and laughed, Sven joining in with his beastly chuckle.

"Well do we have a story to tell you…"

* * *

 _Jack helped the man come to his feet. Before the assailant could react, Jack had grabbed the knife at his belt and thrust it through the man's stomach._

 _"I know you tried to assassinate the Queen. Walk with me outside. You make a move and I'll kill you on the spot. I don't care about witnesses. I would be out of here before anyone caught me," Jack threatened._

 _The assailant paled and gave a nod as Jack shoved him towards the door._

Now they were outside the castle, in a nearby forest.

The sight of fresh blood on the snow sparked some unpleasant memories in Jack's mind.

Shaking his head, he kicked the assailant in the stomach.

"I'm not going to ask again. Who are you and why were you trying to assassinate the Queen of Arendelle?"

"Go to hell!" the man responded, spitting blood in Jack's direction.

Jack shook his head disapprovingly.

"No one will disturb us out here you know? We could do this all night," he said, stabbing the failed assassin in the leg with his rapier. The blood, dark red, gushed out of the wound, staining the white snow with the marks of carnage. His face grimaced in pain, contorting into a demonic visage.

A low laugh sounded deep from within the man's throat causing Jack to frown. Jack pointed his blade at the man's heart. A sinister wind had started to blow in and it suddenly seemed darker, as if the lights had faded away.

"You think you can stop what's coming. You are strong." The voice that emerged from the man's mouth was not his own. It was deeper, demonic. Blood slowly dripped down from his mouth. "I know who you are Jack Morgenstern. I know what you've done." Jack visibly paled. His hands started to tremble. "You will not succeed in stopping the darkness. Arendelle will fall and the last remaining obstacle will be out of the way."

Faster than even Jack could react, the assassin leaned forward and plunged his chest onto Jack's outstretched sword. He was dead before his body hit the ground.

Jack remained motionless, stunned at what had just occurred.

He dropped his sword and sunk to the ground. "Damn it," he swore, punching the ground hard enough to cause his knuckles to bleed. Standing up, he sheathed the now bloody rapier and looked solemnly at the body.

 _Eventually they'll find the body. But for now it'd be too difficult to hide._

The night was chilly despite the current season, no doubt due to Elsa's powers and perhaps something far more sinister. Jack shivered and started back to the castle, the warm moonlight illuminating the snowy pathway.

* * *

AN: This chapter was a long time coming. I spent so much time editing but I think it's presentable now. I've been really busy so the story has kind of been put aside but I definitely want to finish the next chapter by March. Next chapter will definitely reveal some more into the past of the Morgenstern bloodline and their connection with Arendelle. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Every review is appreciated! Feel free to drop one if you're so inclined.


End file.
